You Had Me From Hello
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: This is my first fanfiction! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE NICO! I have wanted him and Dani to get together since the first episode! I also think that Matt is a jerk, so beware because this story makes him out way worse than that... I do not own anything...just writing my story the way I wish it would really turn out! I'm a HUGE Scott Cohen fan!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE NICO! I have wanted him and Dani to get together since the first episode! I also think that Matt is a jerk, so beware because this story makes him out way worse than that... I do not own anything...just writing my story the way I wish it would really turn out! I'm a HUGE Scott Cohen fan!

Dani sat straight up in bed. WOW! she thought to herself, another dream about Nico! Yes, she realized the man was so very attractive, but she couldn't understand the dreams. Her and Nico had shared only one kiss and since then NICO HAS BEEN ON THE BRAIN! Which she also knew that kiss was amazing and did some amazing things to her...just when she was dozing back off...she heard a knock at the door. At first, she thought it was part of a dream, but when she heard it again, she sat back up and looked at the clock...2:25 am...she knew it could only be one person, Nico. As she went downstairs, her stomach had butterflies! Whew this man. Nico stood at the door waiting. He couldn't wait to see this woman. This was the favorite part of his job. He loved when there was a "situation" with the team and it required Dani's help! His thoughts wandered as he waited for the wonderful and beautiful doctor. He remembered how upset she was about the tapes, how she asked him to leave and the way his heart shattered into pieces. He thought about the day he told her that it was Marshall Pittman who had the original tapes. She was so upset that she asked him to leave, but he said "NO!" He told her that she wasn't alone and he wanted to kiss her, but instead, he got up and walked out. Just when his mind was about to wander to the night they shared their first kiss, the door opened... "Nico, it's almost three in the morning, can't this wait?" "No, it can't." Nico said. "WE NEED TO TALK." "About..." Dani asked a little flustered. "TK, Juilette, the team, Matt..." Nico said. Just when Dani was about to say something, Nico threw in, " we also need to talk about us." He said with that sexy grin of his, Dani thought to herself, this man is some MAJOR eye candy. It was as if Nico could read Dani's thoughts and she knew it. Dani was sure her face and neck were red. " Ok, lets back up for just a minute, we don't need to talk about us because I don't know what it is I want to say yet and until then, I don't want to talk about us. I have nothing to say about Matt except for he is a total jerk and I'm completely done with him, unless team related. Now what about the rest? Oh, I'm sorry, do you want to come in?" Asked Dani. Nico was a little shocked by her reply, especially about Matt, but then again he knew Matt had hurt her and he wanted to punch him out for that. That was just one of the many reasons he didn't like Donnely. How could someone treat such an amazing, talented, beautiful, strong, and funny woman as Dani, HIS DANI, like that? " I need you to come with me." Said Nico. " TK and Toes had a fight because of Juilette. Matt and TK had an argument because of Matt being himself. The team is in a mess and I need you to help me fix this. I can no longer do this alone. For the first time in a long time, I don't want to fly solo." Said NICO. Dani knew he wasn't just talking about the Hawks either.

Chapter 2

The ride to the stadium was pretty tense...finally, Nico just couldn't take it anymore, so he pulled the car over. "Umm...Nico, what are we doing? I thought we had to get to the team meeting." Stated Dani. "I need to know if everything is okay between us." Nico replied. "I don't understand anything right now." Said Dani. "Understanding is over rated." Replied Nico. Nico's phone rang as Dani was about to respond to his statement. As Nico hung up his phone he stated "that was coach looking for us, so I guess we should get back on the road." Dani just nodded. As they pulled back on the road, Dani said in a shaky voice, "Nico, just so you know, I don't regret kissing you at all! It was amazing!" Nico took no time in saying back to her, "Dani, I kissed you because I wanted to and have for quite some time now." All Dani could do was grin. Nothing else was said and when they parked, Nico took Dani's hand into his own and kissed it. He said, "Dani, I really do have something I want to talk to you about. I hope we can talk later after all of this is resolved. Walking into to coach's office at 4:00am was not something Dani was exactly looking forward too...she had a new client to meet at 9:00am and there was no telling how long this was going to take. She was also having thoughts about her and Nico's conversation on the way over. It was all starting to drive her crazy because there was so much to take in. As Nico took a seat next to Dani, there was no way he was letting Donnely sit her. She was "his Dani" now and he was going to fight for her. Coach and TK were already in coach's office. They were only waiting for Matt now. As he walked in, he stopped when he saw Dani and Nico beside each other. "Hey Dani, I've been trying to call you to see if you needed a ride. How did you get here anyways? I didn't see your car" said Matt snidely. "Did you enjoy your ride with Nico? Dani didn't like his tone and she didn't answer either. Instead, Nico said, "have a seat Donnely before you say something you regret and it leads to more trouble." TK spoke up and said, "Mattie D, your tone with the doc is unexceptable. You need to watch yourself." Matt got up and got in TK's face and said, "what are you going to do TK, hit me too?" TK's fist went up, but he walked out. Dani went after Terrence. Nico said, "I'll be right back." He had to make sure Dani was okay and thank TK for sticking up for the good doc. When Nico was heading back to coach's office, Matt stopped him. He asked "is there something going on between you and Dani?" Nico quickly responded, "we have bigger problems to deal with and frankly, THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. Oh yeah, by the way, if you ever talk to her like that again, it will be your last time." "Is that a threat, Nico?" asked Matt. "NO, THAT DONNELY, IS A PROMISE," said Nico. When Nico and Matt walked back into coach's office, coach knew something wasn't right between the two men. He also had a good ideal as to why.

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in the locker room, TK was filling Dani in on the comments Toes made about his mama and also how Matt had been treating him. "Doc, I'm really trying here. I want to turn my life around, but its like everyone wants me to fail, especially Matt." Said TK. "And don't even get me started on toes fungus." Dani was upset, especially at Matt. She just explained to him yesterday that Terrence needed a little extra T.L.C. The more time went by she was thankful that they broke up. She knew right then what needed to be done. Dani told Terrence, "I'll be right back. Stay put, okay?" TK nodded. He had come to respect and trust Dr. D. Dani went back to coach's office. When she walked in, all three men looked up. Dani said, "we need to talk." "Where is TK?" Matt asked sharp,y. Nico shot Matt a look that didn't go unnoticed by Dani and even coach. Dani let Matt have it then, "first of all, Matt, did I not explain to you that TK needed some extra T.L.C. and instead you decide to jumb all over him. I don't guess you have noticed, but he is trying really hard to get it together." Matt jumped up out of his chair and when he did Nico stood up and walked over to Dani. Dani's heart melted and she gave Nico a quick smile. Nico's hand went up to Dani's lower back. Matt noticed the exchange and said very LOUDLY, nearly shouting, "oh, I get it. There is something going on with the two of you. Big bad Nico trying to save the day." Coach finally spoke up, "Matt, if you can't handle the situation, then maybe you need to leave. We are not here for that. So leave now or sit yourself down." Matt reluctantly sat down. Nico, Dani, and coach finally came up with some ways to handle the team and Toes. "And what about TK and Juilette?" Asked Matt. "We will get to TK in just a minute, but as for Juilette goes, she is no longer the Hawks owner." Nico said. "Then who is?" Matt smarted off. Nico pulled some folded papers out of his jacket pocket. "I AM!" Nico said. Dani, Matt, and coach's mouths all dropped. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Matt said angerly. Nico replied, "you got a problem, Donnely?" Instead of answering, Matt just took a seat. Dani told Matt that he needed to make amends with Terrence. She turned to Nico and asked him to carry her home so she could get a little bit of sleep before meeting with her new client. Dani and Matt parted on bad terms, which worried Nico. Nico asked coach to sit in on Matt and TK's talk and to inform him how it went. Matt wasn't happy with anything that happened here tonight and he definitely had an unfinished conversation with Dani that he was not letting her get out of, but he knew he would have to do it when Nico wasn't around.

Chapter 4

As Nico and Dani were heading back to Dani's house, they made small talk over the events that had just happened. Dani and Nico were both excited about Nico's new ownership with the Hawks. As they pulled into the driveway, it was almost 7:00am. Then, Dani's phone rang, it was her new client canceling his appointment. Dani ended her call and looked over at Nico. "Dani, where are your kids?" Nico asked. Dani replied, "they are with their grandmother on vacation for two weeks. They left yesterday, which you knew that already, right?!" Nico just nodded and gave her a small smile and then he said..."I really don't think you should be alone right now. The things that just happened with Matt, I know are bothering you and I feel like he will be making his way over here just to start more trouble. I can't protect you if I'm not here. Dani just sat there thinking and finally...it hit her...all the things that have happened with Ray, the kids, the team, and just the bad that come in life over the past year, Nico has been there for her and pretty much taken care of everyone of them for her. All of this hit her hard and Nico noticed her expression. Nico said with concern, "you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Dani shook the thoughts away for now and said, "you know Nico, I think I will be fine. Matt is the least of my worries. I just need some sleep, okay and I think you should go do the same." Nico just nodded as Dani got out of the car. Dani raced up the steps. She had to get away from Nico before she expressed all of her feelings right there in the car. She spent the rest of the morning catching up on some sleep. As Nico watched Dani go in, he sighed. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but he was worried that she didn't feel the same way and the thought of that just broke his heart. So to shake his mind, he turned up the music in his car and headed home. He too was exhausted, but no doubt, he would be going back to Dani's tonight. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to make Dani's his once and for all. Nico headed straight to the shower. The water felt so good and relaxing. Thoughts of Dani filled his mind. He thought back to the night he told her that they found Marshall's body. The way she hugged him and just being under her touch drove him crazy. He told her she was the only one who knew him and then they kissed. This woman rocked him to the core. Dani woke to the sound of the doorbell. She looked at the clock to check the time. It was already 4:00pm. She had slept all this time. She checked her phone, but before she could check her messages, the doorbell rang agai . She headed downstairs and when She looked out to see who was there...it was Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

Dani didn't want to answer the door. Why didn't she listen to Nico? He warned her Matt would be stopping by. As she peeped through the door, Matt spotted her. He had a very pissed off look. She wished she wouldn't have left her phone up in her room, but it was too late now, Matt had already spotted her. She cracked the door only a little. Matt said, "Dani, we need to talk." "Matt, I really have nothing to say to you, so goodbye." Dani tired to shut the door, but wasn't able to because Matt stuck his arm in the way and slung the door open causing Dani to fall on the floor. She got up and headed for the stairs. She needed to get to her phone somehow. Out of nowhere, Matt grabbed her arm and pulled her back away from the stairs. "Whoa whoa, Dani, where are you running off too? Where's your big bad man when you really do need him? Who's going to protect to you now?" Matt waited for Dani to respond. She couldn't say anything because she couldn't breathe. Matt was coking her. He had one hand wrapped tightly around Dani's neck and one hand ahold of her right arm. He slammed her back against the wall really hard. "Next time you talk and embarrass me like that, it will be WAY worse than this," he yelled, rage filling his words. Dani was shaking so bad. He threw her hard against the stairs and said "I just dare you to tell Nico what happened here. If you do, you will regret that you did. You would be better off telling him you fell down the stairs because it will cost both of you your jobs if you or Nico try and blame me or come after me about this" he snarled, his eyes dark with hate. He hit her in the face and turned away and walked out the door like nothing had happened. Dani was in shock about what just happened and when she knew he was gone, she let out all of her emotions in a sudden torrent of sobs and tears. She had never been so scared in her life and if she didn't know any better, Matt was drunk, she thought. How could he treat her like this? Why did he hurt her, hit her, try and almost choke her? Dani suddenly felt all the pain from the hit, the slamming against the wall and stairs, and she just knew she had some bruised or broken ribs. She was in so much pain and she tried to get up to go and get her phone so she could Nico, but it hurt to badly to move. She hoped and prayed that he came soon because she was in so much pain physically, emotionally, and mentally. She had to tell Nico what happened. There's was no way she would lie to Nico about this and she wouldn't be able to because of all the bruises.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly 6:00 in the evening. Nico was getting worried because he had texted and tried calling Dani for almost two hours now and still no answer. Then, he thought, maybe she is just tired and still sleeping or maybe she is just ignoring me because she knows I want to talk about us. He shook that last thought out of his head and decided to just go by there anyways, but he knew she wouldn't have eaten anything so he decided to run by and pick up pizzas and a few movies to surprise her. Dani was in so much pain. She knew she had to get up those stairs and get ahold of Nico. Dani managed to crawl up the stairs only to make her pain so much worse. She couldn't even get up to get on the bed, so she reached up and was barely able to grab her phone off of her night stand. She saw all the missed calls and texts from Nico including the texts about getting pizzas and movies. She dialed his number hoping he would answer, but he didn't. Dani didn't know what to do and she was still so shaken. Nico pulled into Dani's driveway when he noticed the missed call from her. He was so caught up in suprising her, that he was slightly angry with himself for missing her call. He grabbed the pizzas and movies and headed up to the door. He knocked and called her name several times, but no answer. He was getting really worried so he just decided to try the doorknob. He was very surprised that it was unlocked. He walked in and called her name, but no answer. He went to her office first and no Dani. He called her name again and this time he heard her cry his name out in a loud whisper. He went and sat all the stuff in the kitchen and ran upstairs. He went straight to her room and what he saw, he didn't expect. He saw her laying there, on the floor, really still and was crying. He knew something was bad wrong and he immediately had a suspicion of what could have happened, but wasn't going to jump to conclusions. He ran to Dani and kneeled down beside her. She was so upset and shaking so badly and that's when he saw the bruises on her arm and when Dani turned and face him, he saw the huge knot below her right eye that was brusing very badly. Dani couldn't move, but Nico hadn't realized that part until he tried to pull her in his lap and she let out a cry, so he decided to pick her up real easy and put her on the bed. He held her like she was a small child. He held her like she was the most precious thing to him on this earth. Dani was crying so heavily. Nico needed and wanted to know what happened badly and where all she was hurt, but first, he just wanted her to calm down and for her to know that he was here now. "It's okay Dani. I've got you. I'm here. I will never let you go. Dani, I need you to calm down so you can tell me what happened, sweet heart." Dani was calming down a little because she wasn't shaking as bad or crying as much.. She loved Nico holding her like this and being in his arms. She knew would no longer deniy the fact that she was in love with this man.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico was so upset and he needed to know what had happened, but he also was trying to keep Dani calm and make her feel better. He was trying to wait until she was ready to talk about it and that was really hard. He hated seeing her like this. He was so angry at himself for not being here for her and for not just coming over when she first didn't answer his calls or texts. Dani was finally calming down, but Nico could tell she was in a lot of pain. "Dani, I need to know where else you are hurt, and I need to know what happened so I can take care of it. Please tell me what happened," Nico pleaded. "Nico, I was so scared. I was told that if I told you it would affect both of us, but I will never lie to you or keep anything from you," said Dani. "Dani, are you forgetting that as team owner, I have a final say in who goes and stays," Nico said, and then added, "but the main thing for now is that your okay." Dani knew she could trust Nico and that he would take care of her. She was finally realizing that he was her rock. She had to tell him now what happened so he could take care of it, but she knew it would upset him terribly. Dani tried to sit up so she could talk to Nico, but let out a cry when she tried to sit up. Nico adjusted himself and told Dani, "here, just lay your head in my lap because I don't want you moving too much right now, okay." Dani just nodded and her eyes were filling with tears just rethinking about what had happened. Dani let out a small whimper of breath and said, "Nico, I slept till about 4:00 this afternoon and was woken up by the doorbell. I didn't even think about taking my phone down with me, and as I came down and checked the door, it was Matt." Dani could see Nico start to shake and saw his eyes narrow in anger. "I opened the door just a little bit and told him to leave and tried to shut the door, but he slung the door open. When he did, it knocked me down on the floor and as I was trying to get to the stairs to get my phone, Matt grabbed my arm. I wanted to call you." Dani was crying so hard as she replayed the event to Nico. She knew he was angry. "Nico, he grabbed my neck so hard that I couldn't breathe. Then, at the same time he grabbed my right arm and he slammed me against the wall." Nico saw the bruises and that's when Dani saw the tears running down Nico's face. He nodded for Dani to continue. He was so angry and couldn't remember a time when he was ever this angry. Dani continued, "he asked where my big bad protector was" and he said, "if I told you he would fire me and I would regret it. He then threw me against the stairs, hit me in the face, and turned around and walked off like nothing ever happened. Nico, my ribs hurt so badly and my neck. I feel like I can't move without it hurting so badly." Dani lifted up her shirt and showed Nico her left side. It had a huge bruise on it. Nico was so angry and he had to restain himself from wanting to leave and go hurt Donnely for what he just done. Nico checked Dani over for more bruising and found several spots on her. Dani wiped the tears that were coming down Nico's face. She had never seen him like this. Nico held onto Dani tightly. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissed all of her bruises, and then laid a chaste kiss on her lips. Dani said, "Nico, I think Matt was drunk." Nico replied in a really soft and tender tone, "no man should ever lay their hands on you like that no matter what they are. Hands are made to hug you and love you. You should be treated with such respect and be lifted up in everyway. Dani, are you okay," Nico asked as he was running his hands through her hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you." Dani knew Nico was angry, but he was trying to hide it just so he could make her feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the comments, review, and great feed back. I am glad there are lots of TEAM NICO FANS out there like me! I have most of my story written out, but I've decided to make a few changes and I am working on typing it up. I will update as much, and as often, as I can because I sure love writing, especially about NICO!

Dani held onto Nico like he was her life preserver. She was amazed at how safe she felt in his arms. Despite the circumstances, she felt happier than she had in a long time and she knew it was because of this amazing and wonderful man. Nico held Dani back just as tight as she held onto him, not only because she needed it, but because he needed it too. He has never felt like this for anyone and he knew if he could hold her every night like this he would die a happy man. Dani had dozed off and Nico gently shook her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Dani asked Nico, "do you think we should head to the hospital and check to see if I have anything broken?" Nico kind of hesitated before he answered, "we'll, how do you want to handle this situation? Do you want to press charges or how do you want to handle Matt, because I can tell you what I want to do to him." Dani grinned for the first time that night and she said to Nico, "as mad and hurt as I am at Matt, I really don't want to press charges. I just don't want to work with him or be around him anymore. I would like to see him fired from the Hawks." Nico looked at Dani. This woman amazed him. After everything Matt just did to her, she still was thinking about him instead of herself. Man, he loved this woman. She has such a big heart. "Dani, how about I call the team doctor over here and let him check you out that way no one will have to know," replied Nico. Dani looked at the clock and said, "it's almost 8:30. Kind of late for a call out, don't you think, but then again this is Nico we are talking about." They both laughed and Dani loved the sound of Nico's laugh. It was very contagious. Nico said jokingly, "when the dark knight calls, you gotta answer right,?!" He winked at Dani. She never knew a wink could be so sexy and without even thinking, she blurted out, "yea especially when it's a SEXY dark night like you." Nico had already picked up his phone and dialed the number when he realized what Dani had just said. She heard Nico say, "okay see you in ten then." When Nico hung up the phone, he moved Dani where their faces were almost touching. "Dani, I"...just when Nico was about to say something, the doorbell rang. He knew it couldn't be the team doctor already. He told Dani he would be right back. Nico went out Dani's office door and walked around the house to see who was there. "TK'" Nico said. "Yo, what's up Sneako! I knew you and the doc had a thang going! That's great," TK exclaimed! "What are doing here, TK?" "Well, Mattie D said that she fell down some stairs and hurt herself pretty badly." TK could see Nico's anger, so instead TK said, "how about I just give her a call tomorrow and check on her.". Nico was barely able to get out, "that would be good. She would like to know that you care. See you." As TK was leaving, the doctor pulled up. Nico greeted the doctor and then led him upstairs to see Dani, who had drifted off to sleep. Nico shook her lightly, but it still caused Dani to react like she was being attached again. Nico got her to calm down and told her, "I'm going to make some phone calls and I will be right downstairs. I'm not leaving you. I promise." Dani just nodded because she knew the promise behind those words.


	6. Chapter 7

Nico had to take care of Matt and make him disappear, so to speak, as Dani would call it. He laughed out loud when he thought back to the times Dani questioned his methods. He called coach and said, "hey coach, we have a bit of a situation with Donnely. He came into Dani's house and attacked her." Coach interrupted and said, "he told me she fell down some stairs." "We'll he lied," Nico almost yelled, but was trying to keep it together without getting too upset. Coach was furious that Matt would do that. They came up,with a plan to have a meeting the next day between Matt, coach, Nico, and Dani. Nico knew it would be hard to face Matt after what he did to Dani, but he knew he had to be strong for her. The plan was to get Dani and Matt alone in an office so Dani could confront Matt about what he had done. Nico hoped Dani would agree. He wanted to bust Matt for this so badly and just the thought of getting to fire him brought joy to his heart. Meanwhile, upstairs, the doctor was checking everything out on Dani. Dani was actually starting to feel a little better, but still sore. The doctor told her, "you have no broken bones. You have a lot of bruising and will probably be sore for a few weeks. Here are some pain pills to help ease the pain, but they will make you sleepy. No work for you for two weeks. Get lots of rest. Oh yea, one more thing, all the years that I have known Nico, I have never heard or seen him talk and look at a woman the way he does towards you. He is a keeper and will treat you right. So hang on to him." Dani nodded and said, "yea I'm realizing that." See you In two weeks, Dani, and take it easy. Nico had been standing in the doorway listening. Dani wondered how long he had been there. Nico walked the doctor out. He was starving and hopped Dani would feel like eating too. He grabbed the pizzas and movies and took them upstairs. He asked Dani, "Sweet heart, you feel like eating some pizza?" "Yes, I'm starving! Nico, you think of everything," she said with a big grin. Nico was happy because she seemed to be feeling a little better and he was extremely happy she had no broken bones! "Nico, I just want to thank you for taking care of me and being there for me. I don't know what I would do without you. You treat me so special," Dani said with a huge smile. Nico returned the smile and told her, "you are very special to me too. You are beautiful, so amazing, talented, you have a great heart, and you always put others first. You're always concerned about others and will do anything to help others." Dani starred into Nico's eyes while he contined to talk. She could get lost in those eyes. Nico's heart beat loudly and he was nervous at what he was about to say. He said, "Dani, I feel things for you that I have never felt before with any other woman. You help me see that there is still beauty in this world. You make me happier than I have ever been." Nico hesitated before continuing. Dani had tears in her eyes. No man had ever looked or talked to her the way Nico just did. "Dani, I'm in love with you and have been since the first time I was parked outside your house checking on TK. You're the reason I wake up in the morning, you're the reason I find a way to smile, and you're the one person that can change everything around when its all going bad. Your eyes, your smile, your everything, your laugh, the look in your eyes when you talk to me...it's just everything about you that makes me want you even more. I will always be beside you until the very end, wiping all your tears away, protecting you, and being your best friend. I'll smile when you smile and feel the pain you do. Dani, I love you so much!". Dani took a minute to gather her thoughts. Nico added, "you don't have to say anything back right now. There is something else I need to talk to you about also." Dani said, "okay, but first I have something to say. My mom used to always tell me... Find a man who calls you beautiful instead of hott, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or who will stay awake just to watch you sleep...wait for the man who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on, one who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have you. I never thought any of that meant anything until now. Nico, you take my breath away, you are my rock, your always there for me, and you make me so happy. There is no other man that could ever take your place. You're the one I want." Dani sat up the best she could and took Nico's hands in hers...she was shaking and she could see the emotion in Nico's eyes. "Nico, if you're asking if I need you the answer is FOREVER...if you're asking if I'll leave you the answer is NEVER...if you're asking what I value the answer is YOU...if you're asking if I LOVE YOU the answer is I DO! I love you, Nico!"

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 8

When Nico heard Dani say those words, he finally felt complete for the first time in his life. He finally had that once in a lifetime kind of love and he felt so blessed to know that Dani was his now! He cupped Dani's face and they shared a long and passionate kiss. They explored each other until both were breathless and they pulled away at the same time, but still kept their foreheads touching. They just stared into each others eyes. They finished eating their pizza that they had started eating before both said "I love you!" They talked about everything. It just came natural! Dani loved seeing this playful side of Nico! He was flirting, joking around, laughing, and smiling that smile he reserved just for her! He definitely was good at cheering her up. She knew Nico had put up walls to keep everybody out and she was glad he let her in. How someone like Gabriel treated this wonderful man like that, she would never know. Dani was laying in his lap and he was running his fingers through her hair. Nico saw the wheels turning in Dani's head. Dang, she is so beautiful, he thought. How did I get so lucky?! Nico leaned down and gave Dani a quick kiss on the lips and then asked her, "what's going through that pretty head of yours?" "I was just thinking about how much I love seeing this side of you and how I could hit Gabriel for treating you like that, but I am very grateful it didn't work out with the two of you because now we can finally be together," Dani said excitedly! She saw tears in Nico's eyes and she reached up and cupped his cheek. He said,"Dani, thank you! You complete me and I don't want to live my life without you!" Nico pulled Dani up on him so he could kiss her. This kiss was different from their other kisses and as hands started wandering, the buzzing of Nico's phone interrupted them. When Nico read the name of the person calling his eyes grew wide and he looked like he was about to get mad. He turned the phone around and showed Dani the name on the screen...it was Matt. Nico debated on answering, but decided to so Matt wouldn't get suspicious. "Yea Donnely, what do you need?" Nico had the speaker phone on so Dani could hear, which when he saw Dani's expression, he thought maybe that was bad ideal. "Nico, I was just wondering why you didn't bother telling me that the ownership of the facility belonged to someone else. I'm the closest thing to a GM, so I would appreciate it if you kept me in the loop," Matt pretty much yelled at Nico. Nico said smartly, "I was planning on telling everyone at the meeting tomorrow with coach. See you then, Donnely" and Nico hung up the phone. He wrapped his arms around Dani and said, "Dani, we need to talk about tomorrow." He gave her a quick kiss and held her hands while he continued. "While the doctor was checking you out, I made a call to coach and told him what Matt did to you. Coach was furious. We came up with a plan to get you and Matt alone tomorrow after the meeting. Our plan is during the meeting have the team doctor come in and interrupt us by asking you how you are doing and hopefully that will catch Matt off guard and he hopefully will ask to talk to you after the meeting. You will have to wear a bug. I will have Xeno there with us also just in case he tries to hurt you again because he won't think we are there. We will be just down the hall from you watching and listening to every thing. Dani, look at me. Are you up for this?" Dani just shook her head and said, "yea I think so. I just don't want him to try and hurt me again." Nico lifted her chin up and said "you know I won't let him hurt you again. You are not alone and I will always protect you. Don't ever forget get that, Dani!" "Nico, I trust you and I just want Matt out of our lives so we can move forward with the team, TK, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY US. I'm definitely game, especially with you by my side. I love you and thanks for always helping me out with things!" Nico loved her answer and he was just excited about getting to fire Matt and finally moving forward with Dani. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman and he knew he what he wanted to do next. After the situation with Donnely was taking care of, he was going to ask Dani to marry him!


	8. Chapter 9

Dani laid on Nico's chest just as content as she could be and they both drifted off to sleep. Nico slept soundly for the first time in years. This woman rocked him to the core and he could get lost in this woman, but it would have to wait until later. Nico shook Dani very gently, kissed her forehead and said, "wake up Sweet heart. Time to get ready and head to the facility." Dani slowly sat up and Nico asked, "how are you feeling?" Dani said in a groggy tone, "it's hurts to move, but I will make it. Ready to get this over with." Nico agreed and added, "why don't you get dressed. I've got a fresh suit out in my car so I'm going to go get it, change, and freshen up a little bit." Dani yawned and said okay. Nico kissed her as if it would be their last one and then went to change. Dani wanted to wear something that would show the bruising, but also catch Nico's eye at the same time. She loved the way he looked at her. It made her feel so giddy inside! By the time Dani took a shower and got ready, Nico had made her breakfast and coffee. As she walked in the kitchen, Nico was sitting at the bar reading a paper. Dani wanted to see if she could sneak up on him like he always did her. So she tip toed up behind him and put he arms around his neck and said, "my my my who is this sexy man in my kitchen!" Nico spun the chair around and when he took in what Dani had on he pulled her in between his legs and kissed her lips and then went down her neck. He was driving her crazy! Nico mumbled against her neck," you look absouletly breath taking! It will be hard to keep my lips and hands off of you! Can we continue this later? We need to head to the meeting." Dani sighed contently and told Nico," you better believe we will continue this later, but first, one last kiss!" They were both so happy. The ride to the facility was quiet. Dani was getting pretty nervous about this and Nico could tell it, so he grabbed her hand to reassure her that he had her back. Once they pulled in and parked, Nico took Dani in his arms and held her tight. He kissed her long and hard. "Dani, everything will be okay. I am here for you.I'm not going to let anything happen to you, PROMISE, okay," Nico said trying to give Dani the strength she needed to get through this. Nico came around and opened her door for her.. He handed her the bug to put in her pocket. Once inside the building, Nico took Dani's hand in his and he saw the question in her eyes. He told her, "I don't care who sees. I'm proud to have you in my life and I want the world to know!" Dani grinned real big as they were heading into to coach's office. Coach and Matt were already there and when Nico and Dani entered holding hands and both smiling. Coach spoke first, "Dr. Dani, it's nice to see you smiling. Are you okay? I heard you feel down some stairs." Dani laughed and said, "oh, is that what you heard? Maybe you should recheck your source of information. Who told you that? Nico took care of me though. He is always there for me. I love this wonderful man." Coach smiled and said, "Nico I thought I would never see the day, but I am so happy for the both of you." Matt was getting badly upset about this conversation, especially about what Dani said about coach checking his source. He would be having a talk with her after this was over. Nico noticed Matt's anger building up and said, "shall we get started." "Umm excuse me real quick," it was the team doctor, "I just wanted to check on Dani and make sure she was feeling better. I know she took some hard hits last night." Matt jumped up and said, "Dani, can we talk before we start this meeting?" "Yea I guess so," said Dani. "My office," said Matt. They walked in and he shut the door. Dani was scared. "What do you want, Matt? I have nothing to say to you ever again," screamed Dani. Matt didn't like her tone and grabbed her arms, shook her, and said I warned you what would happen if told anybody about me attaching you, I would only hurt you worse this time." As Matt raised his fist, Nico came barreling in and tackled Matt. There was NO WAY he was going to hurt Dani. Matt fought Nico back and about that time TK, coach, and some of the players came in yelling and pulled them apart. Nico yelled, "you are fired Donnely. You need to get your stuff and leave RIGHT NOW." TK took in the doc's bruises and he knew right then she didn't fall down any stairs. He yelled, "how could you do this to her." TK thought about punching Matt, but instead went over to hug his good doc. In that moment, Nico was so proud. Proud of the man TK was becoming and proud that it was "his woman" who had helped him come this far. His feelings for Dani just kept getting stronger and stronger. He never knew he could love somebody this much. Nico ran to Dani and wrapped her in a big hug. He told her, "you did so good. You are amazing!" Dani kissed him. She didn't care who saw. "Nico, I love you and thanks for protecting me." They hung around and all watched Matt leave. As he was walking out, coach called out, "you better be glad Dani didn't want to press charges because if it was up to me I would make her." Matt didn't look back and walked out that door like nothing had ever happened. Everyone felt relieved.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 10

Once Matt left the premises, Coach called a quick team meeting. He just wanted to make sure everyone knew what was going on and that the team could move forward with Matt gone. The team decided they wanted to have a cookout/dance the next weekend because they all needed some cheering up and fun time together. They decided they would have it there at the practice field. Everyone was excited especially, TK. He yelled out excitedly, and said, "Dr. D I expect to see you and Sneako there." Nico came back with, "oh don't worry TK, we will be there! We might even have to show you up on the dance floor!" Dani and everyone in the room all laughed at the thought of Nico dancing, but Dani thought Nico dancing would be pretty HOTT! TK shouted, "you are on Nico!" Nico and Dani headed back to Dani's house. Nico could tell Dani was exhausted from all the events that happened over the past few days. He was ready to get back to her house and just hold her in his arms. It was still early in the day, but they were both hoping to get some sleep and then just relax the rest of the evening. When they got in the house, they both headed upstairs. Dani changed into something a little more comfortable and Nico took off his shoes, belt, and jacket. He laid down on the bed and Dani followed suit and put her head on his chest. They were both asleep in no time. Nico awoke to a buzzing sound, around 4:00pm. It was Dani's phone. Nico got up without waking Dani. He went and looked at her phone to make sure it wasn't Matt. Instead, it was the kids sending her pictures of their vacation. He was relieved it wasn't Matt. Dani didn't know that Nico called the kids and informed them what happened with Matt and their mom. They were upset, but Nico assured them that he would take care of their mom. Nico knew Dani would sleep for a while so he kissed her gently on the cheek and went downstairs. He decided to surprise her by cooking dinner for her and he wanted to do something really special for her. He went into the kitchen to see what he could find to cook. He decided on fajita chicken cooked in a creamy penne and potatoes. He set the table and lit some candles. He wanted this to be perfect for her because of what she has been through the past couple of days. He wanted it to be romantic! When everything was complete, Nico changed into some sweat pants and a tight fitting shirt that really showed off his figure. Dani woke up to an empty bed without Nico. She got up to go downstairs to find him. Something sure is smelling good, she thought. "Oh, Nico what is that smell?! Did you cook for me," Dani was saying as she went through the house looking for him. He was right, she thought, he is good at hide and seek. "Dani, I'm in the dinning room," she heard Nico say. When Dani walked in, her mouth dropped. Nico had candles lit and what looked like a delicious meal for them. Dani noticed Nico's appearance and she thought whew this man is HOTT and he belongs to me! Nico noticed Dani starring so he asked, "see anything you like?!" "Yes as a matter of fact I do. You are rockin them sweat pants and that shirt looks very sexy! I love seeing you like this Nico," Dani exclaimed excitedly. Nico pulled Dani's chair out for her. Dani grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. "Thank you so much for everything. I have never had a man treat me the way you have these past couple of day." "You deserve it and so much more," Nico said and then kissed her once more before sitting down. Having dinner like this together was like nothing either one had experienced. "Yum, this is so good. I have never had a man cook for me before. You're full of surprises, Nico!" Nico grinned and said, " well, get used to it because this will be happening often. A woman like you deserves to be waited on and taken care of!" After dinner, Nico and Dani cleaned up together and while cleaning, Dani turned on the stereo. She was dancing and singing. Nico loved this. Just as Dani was putting away the last dish, Nico went to the stereo and turned on a slow song, "Bleeding Love." He walked up to Dani who had her back to him and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Dani leaned back against him and Nico whispered in her ear, "Danielle, may I have this dance?" Dani turned and Nico took her in his arms and they swayed to the music. They both knew this was where they wanted, and needed to be; in each others arms forever. Nico pulled Dani in close and Dani wrapped her arms around his neck. She thought to herself...you feel so good, smell so good, and look so good. Yep, TK might just lose that dance off with Nico because this man has got some moves!


	10. Chapter 11

Nico and Dani finished their romantic evening in the den watching tv and just talking. Dani's kids called to check on her. They told Dani about Nico calling them to tell them what happened and about him calling once every night to check on them and make sure they were having fun. Lindsey told her mama that Nico was a keeper and she knew Nico really cared about her and them. Dani had never really heard Lindsey talk about anyone like that. He made Dani feel so good and she was loving this man more and more every minute and every hour of every day. Nico had gone to take a shower when he knew it was the kids calling. He thought about how happy Dani made him and how much he already cared for the kids like they were his own. The thought of having a family, especially the Santino family, brought so much joy to his heart. After Dani got off the phone, she sat there on the couch, just thinking about how she wished her and Nico could have had this earlier and how they wasted so much time trying to hide and deny their feelings for each other, but she was just happy they finally let each other in. She went and fixed them some ice cream and took it upstairs so they could eat in her bedroom. Nico came out of the shower shirtless and Dani thought she was going to drop the ice cream, but somehow managed to hold onto it. The few nights that she feel asleep on Nico's chest she could tell he worked out and boy did it show. Nico gave Dani a smirk and said in a musical tone, "I work out!" They both laughed and Dani said, "who would have known that you would know lyrics to a rap song. Nico, you are full of surprises. So when I was talking with the kids, they told me about you calling them every night to check on them. That is so sweet Nico. They really need a man like you in their life. Lindsey is already crazy about you. I have never heard her talk about anyone like she just did you. You are so amazing and thanks for caring about me and my kids so much." Nico was speechless because he had never had anyone care about him like Dani did. He finally said, "I know how important family is and I want Ray J and Lindsey to know that I care about them too. I'm not just spending forever with you, they're also included in that." Dani had tears running down her face and Nico reached up and wiped them away. "Dani, I have a few team related issues I need to take care of tomorrow, but it shouldn't take too long. I was hoping to spend the evening with you. I was wanting to come pick you up around 6:00 and take you out to my favorite restaurant. Dani was excited about getting to go out with Nico! "Nico that sounds great. I have some appointments in the morning and a few notes to catch up on. I also have to go to the facility to meet with Terrance." Nico kissed her long and hard and said, "that sounds great!" He could not wait to ask Dani to marry him and that made him grin from ear to ear. Dani looked at him and said, "what you smiling so big about?!" Nico replied, "you will see tomorrow night, okay. No more questions. Lets get some sleep." Dani smiled, they kissed each other and said goodnight. The next morning Dani woke up to a tray filled with food and orange juice sitting on her night stand. Nico left her a rose and a note on his pillow. The note read, "good morning beautiful. I will pick you up at 6:00. I love you so much! Stop by and see me in my office when you come down to the facility. I have another surprise for you. Enjoy your breakfast, sweet heart! ~N." Dani had never been treated like this by a man in her life. Nico was so amazing and Dani wanted to do something special for him because he was always surprising her. She ate her amazing breakfast that he cooked, pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, the works. She definitely could get use to this every morning. Dani took her shower and got ready for her appointments that morning. After she was dressed, she had plenty of time to go ahead and update some notes. She had two appointments which took longer than she thought. It was almost 1:00 and she didn't know if Nico would still be at the facility, but she had to go see TK anyways. Earlier that morning Dani had made a phone call to a jewelry store where a friend of hers worked. She had Nico a name plate made for his new office. It read, Nico Careles~Team Owner. She also got him a fancy watch and on the inside she had engraved, Nico, you are the love of my life. I love you! Sincerely yours forever~Dani. Once Dani arrived at the facility, she wanted to find Nico first thing. She was missing him so badly and couldn't wait to be in his arms again!


	11. Chapter 12

Dani ran into TK first. "Hey doc, I really need to talk to you. It's pretty important. Can we do our session now," TK asked. He sounded pretty upset so Dani said, "okay Terrence, talk to me." Terrence started by telling Dani about the phone call he got from Matt. "Doc, he told me he got a job in Dallas and wants me to come play there. He said that what happened between you and him was taking out of context of what actually happened, and that Nico had no right to fire him because Nico didn't know the whole story." Terrence seemed really upset about this. It upset Dani that Matt was trying to start something else, but more importantly it bothered her that Matt was still trying to get into TK'S head. Dani took a moment to gather her thoughts. She finally said, "what did you say back to him?" "I told him where he could go and that the Hawks was where I wanted to be. Doc, I just can't stand to see him treat you like that and then try to lie about it. We need to tell Nico, Terrence said." Dani agreed and she hugged Terrence and thanked him for caring so much about her. She loved how far he had come. They went to find Nico and they found him in coach's office. Dani knocked on the door and they both motioned for her and TK to come in.. Dani said, "good, glad you are both here. Terrence has something he needs to tell you both." Terrence told them about Matt calling and explained everything that was said. Nico and coach, both were pissed and coach said, "Dani, I wished you would have pressed charges." Nico said in Dani's defense, "I think that would have only made things worse." They agreed. TK promised to let Nico be the first to know if Matt called again, but Nico was also going to make a call to Dallas and see what he could do to get them make Matt leave TK ALONE. Once they had that situation all settled, Nico and Dani walked out. Nico took Dani's hand and led her to his office. Once inside the office Dani pulled Nico into a hug and then kissed him. She said, "I have missed you so much today. Thank you for that amazing breakfast, the rose, and that sweet note. I have something for you, to show you how special you are to me and to thank you for everything you have done for me lately. Dani handed him the bag and Nico pulled out the name plate first and then the watch! He read the engraving on the watch and with watery eyes he said, "sweet heart you are so wonderful. I can't even thank you enough for this and for you. I also have something for you as well." Nico pulled out a long box from behind his desk. "For the love of my life, as we take on this new amazing journey," Nico said emotionally. Dani opened the box and pulled out the most beautiful dress she had ever seen in her life. It was black with one strap, very sparkly, and dipped low in the back. "Nico, this is gorgeous! How did you know my exact size?!" Nico grinned and said, "Lindsey told me. Will you wear it tonight to dinner, PLEASE?" Dani was stunned, "yes I will and I can't wait. You mean you asked Lindsey my dress size? Wow, she really does talk to you and like you." All Nico could do was pull her in for a kiss. She had know ideal how much he had been talking back and forth with the kids. They already knew about the proposal and Dani was going to be so surprised when she finds out how excited and okay they were with all of this. Dani went home to get ready and Nico had a few things to do to get ready for his proposal. He wanted it to be perfect. At 6:00 on the dot, Dani heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door, she was caught off guard. Xeno was at her door. "Where is Nico?" All Xeno said was, "are you ready to go?" "Yes" was all Dani said. They arrived to a just a plain building. Dani didn't ask anything, but just waited and when the door was opened for her, Xeno said, "go through that door right there." As Dani walked up to the door, she took a deep breath and opened the door. Nico was there waiting for her. "Hello my beautiful lady! You look absolutely stunning in that dress." "Hey handsome! You look so good in your black suit and tie," Dani exclaimed! This was the first time Dani had seen Nico in a tie! There was an arrow done in rose petals pointing to another room. "Shall we?!" Nico grabbed her hand and they walked into a huge room. There were rose petals everywhere on the floor. There was a dinner set up with candles and roses on the table. Jazz music was playing in the background and the words I love you was spelled out with rose petals. Dani was about to cry and managed to say, "Nico when you said we were going to eat at your favorite restaurant, I had no idea this was your plan. This is so sweet and I am speechless." Nico grinned and said, "WOW, you mean I left my therapist speechless." Dani laughed. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the roses that spelled out the "I love you." Nico grabbed a dozen of the red and white roses that he had put aside to hand for her. He took a deep breath, turned and faced her, and said, "Dani, you complete me. I'm giving you this bouquet of love to same that I love you so much. I hope I will always say it often enough. I want you to know it's true. I want to remind you that you are everything and my love is true. I will be your strength when you have none. I will be your better judgement when you cant think straight. I will pick you up when you fall. I will smile for you when you can't. Dani, I will be your better half. I want to spend forever with you. You are my soulmate and the love of my life. Danielle Satino, will you marry me?"

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 13

"YES! YES! YES!" Dani said. Nico slid the ring on Dani's finger. "Perfect fit," Nico whispered to Dani, who was crying. Nico had tears in his eyes too. He was so happy. "Nico, when did you have time to get this?" "It was my mothers. She died 15 years ago. She was killed in a car accident. A drunk driver hit her and she was killed on impact. Dani, she would have loved you. You remind me of her so much. I've had this ring in my pocket since we shared our first kiss. I knew you were the one and having it in my pocket just made it seem more real." "Nico, I love you. Lets get married soon before anything else gets in the way." Nico smiled really big and kissed Dani as if it was the last time. Dani and Nico decided two weeks would be enough time to plan and get everything ready. They wanted just a small wedding with the kids, family, and the team. They would get married at Dani's house. Dani was so excited. Here she was sitting in this beautiful restaurant with the most amazing man in this world and this man was about to be her husband! That brought so much joy to her heart! "Nico do you care if I call the kids real quick and tell them, Dani asked eagerly. Nico smiled and said "No" and then hesitated as Dani gave him a look. Nico got up to open a door and said excitedly, as the kids ran in, "they already know and have known now for about two days!" Dani ran and hugged her kids. They were so happy for their mom! They both said, "we love Nico! He is so wonderful and he loves you a lot!" "And that's the main thing," said Ray J. "We'll let you get back to your special night. We are going to stay with dad tonight," Lindsey said and they both hugged their mom and Nico as they told them goodbye. After they were gone, Dani ran to Nico, hugged him, and thanked him. "You are so amazing. What did I do to deserve someone like you," Dani asked teary eyed. Nico wiped her tears away and cupped her face as he said, "my mom used to tell me, you come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly. Dani, I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you." All Dani could do was smile and then she said, "Nico, this is the best night of my life so far!" Nico shook his head and said, "mine too, sweet heart!" The next few days were extremely busy with wedding planning and getting ready for the Hawks cookout/dance off! Nico and Dani decided they would announce their engagement and wedding, which was just next week, at the cookout! Nico and Dani also entered in the dance off. They planned two dances and were hoping to win it! Both were so competitive. TK had asked Dani to help with the decorating and planning of the party. Everything was coming together pretty well. Nico, the kids, and everyone pitched in, which was a big help to Dani. The night before was spent fixing up last minute things and for a moment time just stood still, as Dani watched the kids and Nico playing around. Nico was so good with them and right then was when Dani decided that she would love to have kids with Nico. Of course, he would think of Ray J and Lindsey as his, but she would love to have his baby of his flesh and blood. Nico noticed Dani's expression and was concerned. He went to her, hugged her, and said, "sweet heart, you okay?" "Yes I'm fine. Just watching you and how great you are with the kids. I was thinking that I would love to have kids with you and how great of a father you will be and how you already are with Ray J and Lindsey!" When Nico heard Dani say that, he pulled her in a room and kissed her long and hard. Then he said, "thank you for loving me and for giving me what I've always wanted, a family!" Nico and Dani arrived at the cookout/dance off. Everything turned out so good and everyone was having such a great time! Dani and Nico had two songs they were dancing to in the dance off and they were the last ones. As the dances started, Dani was nervous. Nico and her had spent so much time practicing on dance routines for their songs. It was amazing how good Nico was at choreography. Nico and Dani were called to the dance floor and as everyone was watching, "Nico yelled out, "let's do this!" As the chorus to Justin Timberlake's "Suit and Tie" played, Nico and Dani were busting some moves. The lyrics were, "as long as I got my suit and tie, Imma leave it all on the floor tonight. And you got fixed up to the nines. Let me show you a few things. All pressed up in black and white and you dressed in that dress I like. Love is swinging in the air tonight. Let me show you a few things. Let me show you a few things. Show you a few things about love. While we're in the swing of love, let me show you a few things. Show you a few things about love." The crowd went crazy when the song ended. Nico and Dani were already the crowd favorite and they still had one more dance to do. Their next song started, (Hunter Hays) "Wanted." Some of the lyrics were, "I wanna wrap you up. Wanna kiss your lips. I...wanna make you feel wanted. I wanna call you mine, wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it yeah I, wanna make you feel wanted." When the song ended, Nico and Dani kissed and the crowd went WILD! As Nico got the crowd quiet, he said, "I have an announcement. Dani and I are getting married next weekend! This woman is the love of my life and I can't wait to make her my wife!" The whole crowd was screaming and applauding. TK ran up to them, hugged them both, and said, "I had no idea y'all had moves like that and more importantly, congratulations! I'm happy for you both. You deserve each other!" Dani smiled and said, "thanks Terrence. That means a lot. By the way it was all Nico. He taught me all those moves." TK grinned and hugged them again and walked off. Their wedding day was filled with so much love from everyone. It was the best day of their lives. They were finally happy. Dani finally got her happily ever after and Nico finally got his once in a lifetime kind of love. It was the day that two hearts became one!

Thank you everyone for reading this. I hope to write some more fan fictions. Thanks for all the comments and reviews! I guess us TEAM NICO fans have to keep the faith for season 3.


End file.
